


i want a little bit more than nothing (and it might tear us apart)

by fvckingangelic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grinding, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Mess, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Monopoly (Board Game), Porn With Plot, Smut, oh my god there's a tag for it im losing my mind, the other members are like barely there lmfao, this is rlly soft I promise, very minor plot but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingangelic/pseuds/fvckingangelic
Summary: "Do we have to fuck?" Minho pants, rolling his hips up to gain friction against Jisung. "Can we just stay...like this?"Turns out Monopoly isreallygood for letting out sexual frustrations.or, 3 times minsung play monopoly, and 3 times it ends with them getting off.title from big chance by superM
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 48
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> minsung go brrrrr lmfao

"What would you say you like most about yourself?" The question is directed at Minho by an interviewer with slicked back blonde hair. An American interviewer, because those are the only ones stupid enough to ask questions like these.

"Ahh—" Minho looks down at his hands, which are folded neatly in his lap. "My cats?"

Behind him and slightly to the left, Hyunjin lets out a snort that he's unable to keep in. "That's not yourself, dumbass." He's met with a glare from their manager, and he knows that this scene is now going to be cut from the final interview, because of his stupid mouth.

Minho's cheeks are painted pink with embarrassment. "Well, um, I guess I would say my eyes then—"

"No way!"

Jisung isn't even aware he's spoken out loud until he finds that everyone on set has turned to him.

"What?" Minho blinks, and Jisung has a perfect view of his long eyelashes, framing his deep irises.

"Nothing."

"No, what?" Minho pouts. "You think my eyes are ugly, Jisung?"

"Oh my God, _no_ —" He opts not to finish his sentence, for fear of digging himself into a deeper hole than he's already in. "Nevermind. Just forget about it."

He can feel Minho's eyes still on him, but he turns back to face the interviewer, who's staring at them with his lips pressed together. This probably isn't how he wanted it to go, and Jisung can see the frown on their manager's face still present.

(Stupid Jisung and his stupid fucking crush.)

He could've sworn the interview was supposed to go for longer, and maybe it was and they're ending it now because of his inability to keep his mouth shut, but Chan starts to speak, "Thank you for having us today! We are Stray Kids!"

The members all freeze, their features quickly twisting in a smile as they face the camera, waving. Once the light on the camera clicks off, their hands fall back down.

Jisung can already see the hesitation in Minho's face, his legs poised as if to swing around to face Jisung. While Minho thinks it over, Jisung slips out of the room and heads backstage, to postpone facing his group-mate as long as possible

He wipes the sweat off his face. Whether it's from anxiety or just the heat of the lights, he isn't sure.

"Fucking idiot," He mumbles, mostly to himself.

"Hmm?" Felix has followed him out. "The interviewer? Yeah, he couldn't tell me and Jeongin apart at all."

Jisung cracks a smile, dropping his hands back down to his sides. "You've got to be kidding me."

Felix shakes his head. "No, dude, I swear to God, he looked like he was about to call you Hyunjin once."

"At this point I'm ready to start wearing a name tag wherever I go," Seungmin adds, joining them. "If one more person mixes me up with Minho..."

"Shut up, you wish you were me," Minho boasts as he passes by, and his eyes rise up to meet Jisung's.

Jisung pulls his gaze away just in time.

"Want to play Monopoly back at the dorm later?"

(He's not asking you about what happened out there, oh God, thank fucking God)

"Yeah." He forces a nod.

All the members like playing board games with each other, but him and Minho do it the most. Has to do with how competitive they are, probably. They have a relatively small collection, a few that Chan brought from Australia, a few the other members chipped in with. With little variety, Minho has taken the time to learn English through Scrabble, and Jisung has picked up some pretty mean Uno skills.

Minho smiles, and it's a nice relief from the worried look he's had since the interview. He walks away again, probably to find Chan, Jisung guesses, by the direction he's headed.

"Stop looking at Minho's ass."

He almost forgot Felix was next to him.

"I am _not_ looking at his ass."

"You have the same look on your face as when Chan looks at me."

"Shut up, Lix, stop comparing our sex lives."

Felix raises an eyebrow. "Oh my God, you're fucking Minho."

"No I'm not!"

"You want to."

—

"Where's everyone else?" Jisung raises an eyebrow when he sees Minho setting up the board by himself.

"Oh. I wanted to play with just us. Wasn't sure who else even liked Monopoly, plus, it's funner this way." He blinks up at Jisung, fingers tightened on the thimble piece, his legs spread out lazily, one on each side of the board.

 _God_ , Minho is going to be the death of him.

"I don't think "funner" is a word."

"Whatever."

Jisung reaches for the car piece, placing it on the board.

It's a very quiet game. Usually their games are much louder, with Jisung swearing with as many swear words as he can find in the dictionary and Minho complaining about having to pay the exorbitantly high rent on Boardwalk, because of course, Jisung bought it the second he landed on it.

Minho forks over $400 and doesn't even sigh, and that's when Jisung knows that he's not the only one holding back. He blows his money on buying hotels, just barely staying out of debt, and Minho doesn't even comment on what a stupid move he's making.

Of course, Minho then lands on one of those hotels, and pushes the paper bills across the board, fingers brushing against Jisung's.

"What were you talking about earlier?" He doesn't move his fingers.

Jisung licks his lips, eyes focused on the thin paper that is the only barrier between their hands. "I don't remember."

"Bullshit." Minho finally retracts his hand and suddenly Jisung can breathe much easier. "Bet you think my monopoly skills are my best trait, and you just don't want to admit it now that I'm beating you."

"You are _not_ beating me—"

"I'm not the one that blew my money on hotels, who the hell even buys those—"

"Me."

"Fuck your hotels." Minho snorts and flicks one of them across the room, past Jisung. He stands up to grab it back, and when he does, instead of returning to the other side of the board, he sits down next to Jisung.

Like, right _next_ to him.

Like, their thighs are touching and Jisung is on the verge of tears because of this fact.

"Your body," He breathes out.

Minho blinks. "What?"

Now that Jisung has said it out loud, he can't take it back, "You have like, a really nice body. For dancing." He moves one hand up over his mouth, covering the bottom half of his face, because he hates the way Minho is looking at him right now. "That's what I was trying to say earlier."

"'Sung—"

Jisung scoots backwards, wincing when his head slams into the wall. "It's stupid, forget I said anything. It's just... yeah, you're a good _dancer_." He puts the emphasis on dancer, because it's kicked in that he just told Minho that he has a nice body, and _God_ , that's too straightforward even for him.

Minho moves forward and reaches for his head, rubbing the back of it gently, like Jisung hasn't said anything at all. "Is your head okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Jisung sucks in a breath at how close Minho is. He shakes his head slightly, as if to brush off Minho's hand, so Minho moves it to his shoulder.

"Dude, you're so tense."

Jisung forces himself to meet Minho's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Minho smiles gently. "Also thanks for the compliment, I don't know why you couldn't say that to me during the interview, but—" He shrugs. "Whatever man, I freeze up during interviews too."

Their faces are inches away from each other. How it happened, neither is aware of, and neither of them really stops to even consider it in the first place.

Jisung thinks that he might combust if Minho moves even a single millimeter.

"I'm going to bed," He blurts out. His fingers dig into the carpet, ready to push Minho aside, run to his room. It's a stupid option, because he knows he's going to lie awake thinking about Minho, and when sleep does greet him, probably around 3 or 4 a.m, it will still be Minho in his dreams, because Jisung has never wanted anything this badly in his life, and it is right in front of him, and he _still_ cannot bring himself to take it.

"'Sung?"

Jisung makes a sort of strangled noise in response.

"Stop running away from me." Minho's tongue flicks over his lips, as if to prepare himself.

Jisung lets go of the carpet slowly, his fingers curling into fists at his sides instead. Just as quickly as they close, he's opening his palms again, grabbing the collar of Minho's shirt and scrunching it in his hands.

Minho inhales, and Jisung can feel his breath on his face. Halfway in his lap, Minho lays his thigh against Jisung, and it is completely silent except for the popping noise Jisung's lips make, forming an "O", as he lets out something somewhere between a breath and a moan.

"Oh my fucking god, you're hard."

"N—"

The words die in Jisung's throat as a result of Minho brushing his lips against his own. _Testing the waters._ Jisung's fingers are still tangled in the folds of Minho's shirt, and he takes great care to slowly unfold them and bring them up to cup Minho's cheeks.

Wide eyed, Minho stares at him, and he can see Minho leaning on the cusp of reality and whatever this is. If he lets go right now, they can forget this ever happened. If he lets go, they won't screw everything up.

Jisung does not let go.

Instead he holds on for dear life.

Instead, he tilts his head forward and their lips are meeting again, a passing brush. Jisung drags his thumb over Minho's bottom lip, and Minho lets out a whine, startling both of them.

"Sung— Just— Just do it..."

Still insanely aware of Minho's leg hooked around him, he kisses him again, this time pulling them together, chest to chest. Minho giggles into the kiss, a sound that makes Jisung start laughing as well, and they pull away so that Minho can re-adjust himself. He positions himself in Jisung's lap, and Jisung whines again.

"You are sitting, like, right on my dick."

"I know."

Minho starts to nip at his bottom lip, but Jisung pulls back. "Wait, oh my God— Can I touch your thighs?"

"Y— I mean sure, but that's kinda—" Minho laughs and grazes Jisung's chest lightly with his fingertips, making sure to ghost over his nipples. "—Rushing things. Slow down."

Jisung responds to that by reaching for Minho's belt.

"Oh my God, _slow down_." Minho rolls his eyes and undoes his belt, because Jisung can't figure out how.

Jisung drags his fingertips across the smooth surface of Minho's thighs, who watches him curiously.

"Okay, I like, kind of have a thing for thighs," He admits, his fingers dangerously close to Minho's crotch. "Your thighs, at the moment."

Minho shivers. "Somehow I'm not surprised." He laces his fingers through Jisung's, and tugs them up towards his dick. "And I think I kind of have a thing for you. If you haven't guessed that already."

"Really? I'm shocked." Jisung's mouth curves up into a smirk. "I could've sworn that we were still in best friend territory."

Minho grunts, because Jisung's stupid fucking voice is only making him harder.

"Dude, can we move to the bed, I don't really want to fuck you on the floor."

"You think that you're going to be the one fucking me?" Jisung stands up, tugging Minho towards the bed.

"That's Jeongin's bed, you fucking dumbass." Minho pushes him towards the other bed on the other side of the room and closes the door. Then he locks it for good measure.

"Wait, holy shit, the door was open this whole time?"

"Yes." Minho sits down on the mattress next to him.

Jisung cackles against Minho's shoulder. "Oh my God."

"How much you want to bet someone walked by and saw you feeling up my thighs?"

"I'll fucking do it again."

"Good." Minho grabs the younger male's collar, twisting the fabric between his fingers. His mouth moves as if to say something else, but then he closes it and pulls Jisung down on top of him.

"Does this mean I get to be the top?"

Minho pushes him off just as quickly as he pulled him on. "No."

"Come on, I want to _fuck_ you."

"And up until ten minutes ago, I wanted to play Monopoly with you." Minho buries his face in Jisung's neck and giggles. "Slow down."

Instead of undressing Minho like he _really_ wants to, Jisung nudges Minho's thighs open with his knee, smirking when the elder boy lets out as a sigh as Jisung presses himself against him.

"Do we have to fuck?" Minho pants, rolling his hips up to gain friction against Jisung. "Can we just stay...like this?"

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Whoa, slow down, it's not our wedding yet," Jisung moves his knee away from Minho, just to replace it with his hips. The friction that's sending shocks of pleasure straight to Minho's brain starts to leak into Jisung's brain too, and it doesn't take long for him to get out of breath. "Okay, you were right, this feels—" He inhales. " _So fucking good_."

Minho's hands find their way to his face, tracing the lines of his cheek and jaw bones. "You're so pretty. I bet you look even prettier when you come."

Jisung's face flames red. "Oh my God."

" _Whaaaaat?_ "

"You can't just—" _Pant._ "Say that."

"Yes I can— I'll say it again—" Minho stops moving against him, jerking Jisung's face up so they can make eye contact. "Han Jisung— I bet you look so _fucking_ pretty when you come." He moves his hips again, harder, pressing into Jisung.

Then, for good measure, he kisses him. It's not short, and not very sweet either. Neither one is sure where to put their tongues, and they barely have the energy, so they end up just sighing into each other's mouths, once in awhile nipping at the other's neck.

"Dude, I feel like a lesbian." Jisung whispers.

Minho stops moving, barking a laugh into Jisung's ears. "You what?—"

"Isn't this what lesbians do— Like, scissoring, kinda, only like we're not scissoring, but it's kinda like it—"

"Shut up." Minho mumbles, resuming his movements. Jisung is so _fucking_ warm against him, and he slows down, relishing in it. "Straight people do this too."

"Yeah, well—" Jisung's breathing hitches as Minho rubs against a particular spot. "I don't think we're straight, unless you forgot where your dick is right now."

"I didn't forget. It's against my favorite person—" _Inhale_. "—In the fucking world."

"I can't tell who you're talking about, so that's either very self-centered, or very sweet of you to say."

"I'm talking about you, you dumb fuck."

"Then it's sweet." Jisung captures his mouth in another kiss. "Wait, holy shit, I'm above even your cats?"

"They aren't people."

"Really? That's not what you say every other time—"

"Shhh— I don't want to think about my cats while I'm getting off."

Jisung snorts and wraps his arms around Minho's neck, looking up at him. "I'm so close," He admits.

"You can come, y'know—" Minho wraps his arm's around Jisung's waist, to keep him from pulling away. "I'm not stopping you. Hell, I thought you would've by now."

"I want to but—" Jisung rasps against his neck, leaving faint kisses in between words. "This feels so fucking good, I don't want it to end."

"Me neither—" That being said, Minho slips his hand inside Jisung's pants, gripping him. "Come on, Ji. I want to see you fall apart."

At the direct contact, Jisung nearly fucking explodes right there. It's what he's been yearning for this whole time, and Minho's hand feels better than he ever thought it would. Pre-come is dripping onto Minho's fingers, making a mess inside his boxers.

Minho swipes his thumb across the slit, and that is when Han Jisung finally falls apart.

It's like Minho has been pounding away at him, creating cracks and fissures in the surface of his skin, and this is the last round, where it all comes tearing apart, the last thread tears, and he leaks through the cracks, he bleeds into Minho. Their bodies glued together with sweat, saliva dribbling down their chins, it is impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins.

Minho doesn't take his hand away, not quite yet, instead tightening it around Jisung, who is still throbbing from how hard he came.

"Fuck—" Jisung is choked up. "Fuck, Minho, holy fuck—"

"Shhh— " Minho pulls his hand away finally, and it's covered in streaks of come. He licks a stripe down his fingers, and grabs Jisung's chin, popping his thumb into the younger's mouth. "You taste good, just as good as you look."

Jisung only watches him, wide-eyed.

"Now it's your turn to make me come." It's all Minho has to say before Jisung is bringing his knee back up for Minho to grind against.

"Come, Minho, _come_." Jisung's leg is shaking, but his voice has finally come back and it's enough for Minho to regain his previous friction. "I bet you look even prettier than me, I want— I want to make you feel so _fucking_ good."

"I already do," Minho groans, and he looks up at Jisung as he finally lets go.

Jisung's pupils are still blown from his own orgasm, and he's staring at Minho with this _desperate_ look. It's not that _he_ still needs to come, now he needs Minho to come _too_.

Minho scrunches his eyes shut and bucks against Jisung's thigh, riding out his orgasm. Funny enough, it's only now that he realizes that the majority of him and Jisung's clothes are still on, and they're disgustingly sweaty, but it doesn't stop him from painting the inside of his boxers white.

He keeps his eyes closed for awhile, nuzzling his head against Jisung's chest, and Jisung just holds him. He hums, a tune Minho vaguely recognizes as one that 3RACHA had been working on last week, and then he remembers the circumstances. He pulls away.

"Oh my God."

"Mm?" Jisung still looks so fucked out.

"What— What did we do?"

"I don't— I don't know, what do you even call that?" Jisung sobers up when he hears Minho's tone. "It's not really sex."

"Yeah, whatever, it's close enough to sex." Minho threads his fingers through Jisung's hair, to reassure him that he isn't upset. "I don't regret it I just— I don't know where the fuck we go from here."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere." Minho's hand in his hair becomes a fist, pulling Jisung towards him. "I want to stay like this."

Jisung is the one to initiate the kiss, relishing in the warm contact, despite how undeniably overheated they already are. "Okay," He murmurs into it.

Minho sighs against his lips.

"...But first, I would _really_ like to change into some clean clothes. Also, Jeongin is probably wondering why he can't get into his own room."

Minho brushes his nose against Jisung's and giggles. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this the night b4 midterms so it would b very rad if u all could leave some comments for me to come back to tomorrow when i'm done with them 👉👈


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus fuck here is part 2 u horny fucks

Jisung has not stopped thinking about Minho.

More specifically, Minho's body, and how fucking good it felt to get off on him.

Sure, he could chalk it up to hormones, (even though he's a full grown adult now, and it's only teenagers that are slaves to their hormones, _right?_ ), and put aside everything else in favor of labeling it as simply a thing that only happened once, and will never happen again, because Jisung will never let his feelings slip out like that _ever again_.

However, as much as Jisung would like to deny it, with Minho's voice urging him to come, his hand wrapped around Jisung's lengths, the lust in their eyes that was only a facade for another emotion to hide behind— it's something that Jisung absolutely wants to happen again, and he'll be damned if Minho doesn't want it too.

And as much as Jisung tries, his own hand doesn't feel anywhere close to the same.

Because he's been trying, so many times in the past few days. How could he not, when the image of Minho falling apart is etched into his brain? 

It doesn't help that Minho won't stop _looking_ at him.

Looking isn't even really the best word for it; it's a bit more intense than that. In all honesty, it kind of scares Jisung, because Minho looks as if he is seeing right through him, seeing him, seeing the absolute catastrophe that has become of Jisung.

But Jisung would be lying if he said that it didn't turn him on.

And if he had any semblance of courage in him, he would've cornered Minho the day after and fucked him senseless (Or let Minho fuck him, he really doesn't mind either way), and they could've dealt with things, and Minho would be able to do more than look at him.

But Jisung doesn't have courage, not a lot of it, and he also happens to be the unluckiest person in the world because they have been thrust into a full week of promotions, with little time even to sleep, so there's no time for him to build any courage up.

No time to speak to Minho. No time to even think about it, really, decide what Jisung himself wants. No time to—

"Jisung!"

No time to get off, when they're performing onstage in five minutes.

"Yeah, Chan, I'm coming," Jisung mumbles, yanking his hand out of his pants as he exits the bathroom stall.

He joins the rest of the group, and there's Minho. He raises his eyebrows in greeting, and for a split second his gaze drops towards Jisung's crotch. He's still half hard but it's only barely visible, and he raises his eyebrows back in return, before heading over to join him and the rest of the group.

"Bet you want me to take care of that."

Minho's voice is low, breath hot against his neck, scaring the shit out of Jisung, who doesn't respond verbally.

But Minho can see the sharp inhale of breath he takes in and it's enough.

—

Jisung has never been so grateful that their songs are so upbeat and fast-paced. The more he moves, the less chance there is of someone noticing his hard-on, because even though it's been twenty minutes, it still hasn't gone away. He can thank Minho for that, because with the words still fresh in his mind, the blood doesn't plan on leaving his dick anytime soon.

Minho brushes by him during Double Knot and smirks at him, and Jisung thinks he might explode right here. If promotions don't end soon, Jisung doesn't know what he's going to do. All he can think about is _Minho, Minho, Minho, fucking Minho,_ and it does not help that their stylist chose tight pants for Minho to wear tonight, because Jisung cannot take his eyes off the dancer's legs.

How he finally gets off stage in one piece, he doesn't know.

What he does know, is that as soon as they arrive back at the dorms, Minho's head falls on his shoulder, and he hisses, "Want to have a rematch of Monopoly?"

"It's late," Chan reminds them, yawning. "We have an interview tomorrow."

Minho shoots a look at Chan. "It'll be fine. I'm not even tired yet."

Jisung nods in agreement, even though his muscles would beg to disagree.

"Mm, fine, okay. But if you pass out during the interview, that is _not_ on me, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Minho is already grabbing the box off the shelf and beckoning Jisung towards the spot next to him on the couch in the common room. The rest of the group slowly trickles into their bedrooms.

Once they're alone and all the member's lights have been turned out, leaving only the dim ceiling light in the common room on, Minho opens the box.

"So what piece do you want to be this time?"

Jisung only stares at him.

"What?"

"Did you like, actually want to play Monopoly with me?"

"Maybe," Minho hums. He hands Jisung a stack of paper money and offers up his palm, which contains the playing pieces. 

Jisung picks out the dog, hesitantly, and twirls it in his fingers. "I cannot believe you right now."

Minho reaches for the younger's waist, pulling him into his lap and nuzzling his head against Jisung's shoulder. "Do you believe me now, 'Sung?"

At the sudden contact, Jisung shivers. "Oh."

With one hand playing with Jisung's hair and the other rolling the dice, Minho smirks. "I'm good at multitasking, y'know."

"I still don't want to play," Jisung shifts in Minho's lap, his hard-on having made a reappearance.

"Mm...how about if you win I'll let you fuck me?"

Jisung rips the dice out of Minho's hand almost immediately. "Yeah, okay. What if I lose?"

Minho watches Jisung move his piece around the board with renewed vigor. "Then I get to fuck you."

"Fuck you, I'm going to win." Jisung scoots over, out of Minho's lap, so that he can concentrate on the game better.

It's quiet for a few minutes, both of them intent on spending their money as carefully as possible.

"So is this what we do now?"

"Hmm?" Minho drops the pile of money he's holding. 

Jisung bites his lip and rolls the dice. It's a more aggressive action then it should be, and both dice go flying off the edge of the table. As he's crossing the room to retrieve them, he elaborates: "Play Monopoly and fuck around?"

"I guess." Minho's voice has lost its lilt all of a sudden.

"Okay." Jisung re-rolls and moves his piece in silence.

"You owe me rent." Minho notes.

"Fuck off." But Jisung complies and presses $200 into his hand.

Minho shuffles through the paper bills. "You're getting low on money."

"What the fuck do you want us to be?"

Jisung has ignored Minho's comment entirely, in favor of finally saying what he's been trying to ask Minho for almost a week now.

"Huh?"

"Okay, great, so like, we've decided that we play Monopoly and fuck around. Cool, yeah, whatever, so what the hell does that make us?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know!" Jisung throws the dice off the table again but doesn't retrieve it this time. "You said I was your favorite person in the world, you tell me that I'm so fucking pretty, you let me do what I've been wanting to do for months, and now that we're alone together again, we're playing fucking Monopoly just to decide who gets to top and you're staring at me like you barely know me."

Minho pulls the younger back into his lap. "I like you, 'Sung. I like being with you. I like fucking around with you. I like this, right here, with you pressed against me." He kisses the edge of Jisung's collarbone, resulting in a muffled whine from Jisung.  
  
"...So—"

"I don't like labels. Okay? I just like you." Minho breathes out. "I really, _really_ like you."

It's all Jisung needs to hear, just a comforting reassurance that Minho doesn't suddenly hate him. Hell, he doesn't like labels much either, and he doesn't think that Minho could ever be encompassed in just a single word.

The smirk returns to his face.

"Well then, I bet you're really gonna like it when I win." 

"Shut up." Minho goes to retrieve the dice from the floor and laughs when Jisung reaches for him, feeling the loss immediately. "You really think you can be a top when you're so whiny?"

"Yeah." Jisung takes the dice and snuggles against Minho while he takes his turn.

"Pay up."

"You have got to be kidding me." 

"I'm not." Minho holds up the deed. "You have to pay me rent. Again."

"Fuck you," Jisung's hand creeps up to cup Minho's face. "You wouldn't charge a pretty boy rent, would you?" He pouts.

"I would." Minho kisses the tip of his nose and holds his hand out for the money.

Jisung does not have the money.

"What if I work for it?"

"Jisung—"

"Come on, Minho, you can't let me lose this early in the game—" Jisung looks up at Minho, eyes half-lidded. One of his fingers is hooked into one of Minho's belt loops, and he tugs, _gently_ , and suddenly the elder knows where this is going.

"Fuck, okay, yeah, go ahead." Minho hisses and unzips his pants, letting his cock slip out.

For a second, Jisung just stares at it.

"Are you—"

"I don't know what I'm doing, okay!" Jisung stares up at Minho. "I'm not— I've never done this before."

Minho takes Jisung's hand in his and moves it over his length. "I literally do not care what you do, just please—"

Jisung's finger slides over the tip.

"Fuck."

The word is all the encouragement Jisung needs. He leans forward and laps at the head slowly, closing his eyes. Minho drags his fingers through Jisung's hair, not quite pulling it as much as stroking him, beckoning him to keep going, because if he stops now, Minho will never feel this good ever again.

"You're doing good, baby, take your time." 

Jisung wraps one hand around the base, taking the head into his mouth. His mouth is hot, almost burning in contrast to the cool hair, and Minho can't help the hiss that slips out and the way his eyes slam shut. When he's regained himself, he looks back at Jisung.

"Your mouth is so small," Minho comments, and Jisung glares up at him through his eyelashes, which is much hotter than it should be. "I meant it as a compliment!"

The dancer's fingers fall down from Jisung's hair to his cheeks, running across the pale surface, as Jisung unsuccessfully tries to take more of him in his mouth. Jisung's fingers start working the base, jerking him off, while his tongue swipes back and forth across the slit.

Minho grunts and that's when his fingers tangle in Jisung's hair, pulling at the strands, fighting the urge to let Jisung swallow him whole. "Can I come in your mouth?"

Jisung nods, carefully.

"Fuck, okay."

A few minutes later Minho's fingers are digging into Jisung's skull, and that's when he knows he's close, and Jisung only has a second to prepare himself before Minho is shooting down his throat. 

It's warmer than he thought it would be, or maybe that's just the heat of his mouth. It sticks to the back of his throat and he can taste it even after he's swallowed, but he doesn't mind it too much.

He lets go of Minho, wiping his hands on the boy's pants, and pulls himself back up onto the couch next to Minho, curling into him. He watches the rise and fall of Minho's chest with wide eyes. "Hey."

At the sound of Jisung's voice, Minho snaps out of his post-orgasmic trance.

"Hey," He repeats back to Jisung, his voice raspy. Delicately, he reaches up to grab Jisung's chin, tilt his face towards him. "Jesus Christ, you look so pretty." There's saliva dripping from the corner of Jisung's mouth, and Minho wipes it off with his thumb. "You're so good Sung."

Jisung brightens at the praise and kisses him, much less delicately than Minho was with him. It's rough, not so much kissing as desperately trying to inhale the other, and Minho can taste himself in it.

"I think—" Minho breaks away from the kiss with labored breathing. "That you earned your rent—"

"I think I earned my rent for the rest of the game." Jisung's mouth curls into a smirk.

Minho scowls. "I'll let you pay half price."

"Deal." Jisung tosses the dice to Minho. "Now take your turn so that I can win."

"There is no way you're winning." As he says it, Minho lands on one of Jisung's properties. "Fuck you, how much do I owe you?"

"$100."

"Take it."

"Mm. See, I'm getting close to winning."

"You're $120 dollars away from being in debt."

"Fuck off." Jisung takes his turn in silence, eyes focused on the board, and doesn't notice Minho's mouth creeping towards his neck until it's too late and the older boy is sucking at the skin in random places, tracing lines across the expanse of skin.

Jisung shoves him away, complaining,"How are the stylists going to cover that?"

"That isn't a problem for right now," Minho counters, returning to nipping at the skin. "Plus—" He licks Jisung's earlobe. "You like it." His shivers only confirm Minho's statement.

"Just...Just take your fucking turn and stop worshiping my neck like a vampire."

Minho obliges, reluctantly.

"Fuck!" 

Jisung curses as a door opens down the hall, one hand flying up to cover the side of his neck. Minho scoots away from him, back to the opposite side of the couch.

A second later, Hyunjin's turning the corner, stopping in his tracks when he sees the game board set up on the table.

"Oh, shit, can I join?"

"The game's already started."

"So?" Hyunjin grabs a few bills from the box and sits down. "I like Monopoly."

If it wasn't for the fact that murder is definitely on JYP's list of offenses worth getting kicked out for, Minho would absolutely murder the blonde-haired dancer right now, and he can tell by Jisung's pained face that he is not alone in that.

"Dude, why are you even up right now?" Jisung asks.

"I had to piss."

"Then go piss."

Hyunjin's mouth curves downward, but he takes the hint. " _Fineeeee_ , I'll leave you alone. But next time you better invite me."

"We will," Minho promises, as Hyunjin finally heads to the bathroom. They wait the few minutes for Hyunjin to finish and return to his room, before finally risking a glance at each other. 

"Y'know, I still haven't gotten off yet," Jisung admits, rolling the dice.

"It's like, 1 a.m."

"Yeah, so?"

"Chan is going to kill us when he finds out how late we've been up."

"And you're going to kill _me_ , if you don't put your hands on my dick right now."

"I'll do it for $250."

"Minho— I have like $100 left."

"Well then, it sucks to be you, huh."

Jisung whines, looking down at the paper bills in his palm. "I'll lose the game."

"Do you really want to fuck me that bad?" Minho shuffles closer, tracing along the marks on Jisung's neck, itching to make more.

" _Yeah_."

"Mm, $200."

"Minho!"

Minho drags his hand over the outline of Jisung's bulge. "Do you want it, or not?"

"Fuck..." Jisung gives in. "You win, okay, you can fuck me later, just _please_ touch me right now, _please—"_

Minho presses his lips to Jisung's as his hand slips into his pants.

It's cold, Minho's hand on him, but Jisung is impossibly warm at the same time, so it evens out. Minho's lip are a distraction from it, and he has to choose to focus on either the warmth of his mouth, or the warmth growing steadily in his core. Regretfully, he chooses the latter, and pulls away from Minho.

"This room is going to smell like sex in the morning," He comments, his voice shaking in between words with each movement Minho makes.

"Yeah." 

Minho is staring at him, eyes following every line of his skin, the veins in his neck, the way he takes in big breaths of air. He looks at Jisung like he's never seen him before, certainly never seen him like this, because even though this is the _second_ time he's fallen apart in front of him, it's the first time there's been this much want built up within both of them.

He wonders if this is maybe what he's wanted all along. If he's wanted Jisung all along. Because in all honesty, he hadn't even considered it until Jisung was stuttering about how much he liked his body, and then, he'd just liked the attention, now he was realizing there was so much more he liked than just the attention.

He hadn't been lying to Jisung earlier when he said he liked him.

He really _does_ like him.

Sure, he likes the way, Jisung is writhing under his touch right now, the way he can't stop moaning, but there's more to it than that.

He likes Jisung even when he's fully clothed and they're arguing over Monopoly rent. (Now that he thinks about it, he still has yet to see Jisung fully unclothed...). He likes him when he's droning on about the latest song 3RACHA has made, when he's shoving his headphones over Minho's ears because of how proud he is of it. 

He wasn't lying when he said Jisung was his favorite person.

Minho _likes_ Jisung, and it's funny that he only realizes it right now, with his hand wrapped around the latter's dick.

He can see the pre-come collecting on the tip and he finally breaks his gaze, leaning forward to lick it off. The quick movement of his tongue is enough for Jisung to groan.

"Fuck, Minho, _fuck._ "

"Mm...Do you want..." Minho's purses his lips, bringing his face back up to hover inches away from Jisung's.

Jisung doesn't need to hear the question, he's already nodding, and Minho dips his head back down, brushing his lips over the head of Jisung's cock. He's better at it than Jisung was, which is just a stroke of luck, because neither of them have done this before with _anyone_.

Not that it's not that difficult really. Minho doesn't take him all the way, only about halfway, as much as he can comfortably fit. Still, it's good enough for Jisung to claw at him, raking his fingers through Minho's dark hair, shifting his legs so Minho can have better access.

"Oh my _God_ , you feel so good." Short breaths cut in between his words, as Jisung struggles to keep himself in one piece. His voice is hushed, not wanting to wake the other members, but still dripping with want.

His thighs are shaking, and Minho lies his palms on them, steadying them, and the touch is enough to bring goosebumps to the surface. Minho would laugh at this, if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied right now, and instead he closes his eyes, dragging his tongue along the underside of Jisung.

It serves its desired effect, eliciting more noises from the younger, his hips bucking up into Minho's face. He trips over more of his words, easy syllables making him stumble: "I th-think— I think that— I'm gonna— I'm gonna c-come—"

Minho's hands come up to Jisung's waist, slipping under his shirt, holding him, surprisingly gentle in the way his fingers press into the skin. He nods up at Jisung, opening his eyes again, non-verbally consenting.

Jisung grunts, and a few seconds later he's tipping over the edge. His frantic pawing at Minho's hair stops and instead he just holds Minho in place as he fills the elder's throat. His eyes have slammed shut, and when he's finished, his fingers lose their grip on Minho's locks of hair, his body slumping back into the couch cushions.

Minho swallows, shivering, his eyes now blown wide. He pulls his lips away with a popping sound, and pulls himself back up to lay his head on Jisung's shoulder.

"Hi 'Sung—" He mumbles, leaving a kiss right below his earlobe. 

Jisung shivers and his eyes slide back open. Too tired to move, he stares at Minho's lips until he gets the message and slots their mouths together.

There's come smeared on Minho's bottom lip and Jisung wrinkles his nose at the taste, but only parts his lips more, his tongue sliding against Minho's. It's _messy_ , but he likes it, whimpering into Minho's mouth when the older boy starts to pull away.

"Shit, 'Sung, we've gotta clean up and go to bed." Minho checks himself over for stains, and when he finds no obvious ones, he starts to pick up the game pieces.

Zipping his pants back up with one hand, Jisung tosses his property deeds into the box with the other hand. "It's only 1:46," He protests.

"We have to get up at 7:30."

Jisung groans.

Minho slams the lid down on the box, having successfully fit all the pieces back inside. "And then we have four more days of promotions, and then we have a break for one day, and when that day comes..." His gaze falls back on Jisung. "...Then I get to fuck you, right?"

"Mm hmm!" Jisung nods, suddenly excited again.

Minho chuckles and presses a kiss to Jisung's forehead. "Shh— We still have four more days— Don't get excited yet— Now go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of the monopoly stuff is inaccurate no it isn't <3 
> 
> anyway feel free to comment and scream!! bc i was screaming while writing this!! let's scream together!! also comments make my brain release the happy chemicals which is pretty dope so-
> 
> also before u ask-  
> yes.  
> part 3 is going to be a thing :) probably :) at some point :)
> 
> also shameless self promo lol but feel free to come yell abt skz with me on twitter if u want @ fvckingangelic !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, pt 3, the finale <3  
> this is what y'all have been waiting for, right?

" _Jisung_..."

The voice comes from Minho, standing over Jisung's bed. The younger member is still fast asleep: arms thrown over his face, blankets bunched around his knees in a sort of frame. Minho almost regrets trying to disturb it, but they have an interview in an hour, and he's only following Chan's orders. If it it were up to him, he would curl up right next to Jisung.

"Jisung!" Minho puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" _Finally_ , the rapper wakes up, and the first thing he does is shove Minho's hands away. Being touched this early in the morning isn't his thing. (It's already 10 a.m., so it isn't very early, but the point still stands). His brows knit together, staring at Minho like he's something foreign." _What?"_

"Hey."

Something about the way his own voice sounds makes Minho burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jisung groans, throwing the covers off his body as he sits up. There's a familiarity in the way he looks at Minho now, finally recognizing him. "What time is it? Am I late for something?"

"You're cute when you're asleep."

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Shut up, you're acting like my boyfriend."

Minho bites his lip. "We're going to be late for the interview."

Jisung doesn't react, instead suddenly grabbing at Minho's hands. "Hey! I was kidding!" He plays with Minho's fingers for a few seconds before bringing Minho's left hand to his lips gently. "You can be my boyfriend if you want to."

" _Ew_ , stop spitting on my hand." Minho complains, pulling his hand back. His fingers find themselves in Jisung's shirt instead, and he yanks him closer until their mouths meet.

Jisung pulls away to retort, " _Ew_ , stop spitting in my mouth, nasty fucker," and Minho starts laughing too hard to kiss him again.

"Minho? Did you wake Jisung up?"

Chan's voice is sounding from the hallway and Minho jerks backwards, wiping his mouth off. This certainly isn't anything close to what Chan asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake," Jisung answers, dragging himself out of bed. There's a stack of clothes in front of his closet and he grabs the first pair of jeans off the top. Stripping down to his boxers, he throws his pajama pants at Minho, smirking.

Minho shrieks and throws them aside just as Chan pokes his head in.

"Oh, good you're awak— Jisung, Jesus _Christ shut the door before you change_ —"

—

The interview goes fine. They almost always do. Minho's eager to get out of it anyway, because it's the last thing on their schedule for the week, and he'll get to relax. And maybe screw around with Jisung. _Maybe._

And that's Minho's plan for the afternoon, as he lies in bed texting Jisung. It's stupid and a waste of his data, because Jisung is right across the hall, probably lying in his own bed. But it's quiet, and it's not like anyone can walk in on their text messages. Besides, there's some things Minho will say over text, that he'd never be able to say with a straight face in person. As much as he'd rather be physically pressed against Jisung right now, this is a pretty good way to spend the afternoon.

Until his door slams open and there's a loud thud somewhere in the room.

Rather than look at the intruder, or ask who it is, Minho's first move is to exit out of Jisung's texts and switch to his family groupchat, where his mom sent a picture of Soonie that morning. Because yeah, he's totally got his priorities in place.

Hyunjin's face appears, leaning over him. "Hey."

"H— Hey Hyunjin, what's up?" Minho doesn't move.

Hyunjin plucks his phone out of his grip, tossing it aside, and motions at something out of Minho's eyesight. "Monopoly. You said you'd play Monopoly with me. Let's go. Promotions are over, we both have time."

"Now?" Minho raises his head up to see what Hyunjin is pointing at. It's the game box, which Hyunjin has dropped on his bedside table.

"Yeah."

"Can we do it later?"

"No!" Hyunjin's hand is on his arm now, nails digging into it. If Minho wasn't stronger than him, he would probably already have dragged him out of bed. When Minho doesn't respond, Hyunjin sighs dramatically and opens his mouth to yell, "CHAN, MINHO's BEING MEAN TO M—"

It is the second time in a week that Minho has genuinely considered murder.

" _Fine_."

Hyunjin smiles. " _Nevermind, Chan,_ " He calls and tugs at Minho's arm, urging him up, leading him to the common room when he does.

This time, Hyunjin is gentle when he sets the box down, barely making a sound as he places it on the coffee table. He picks through the pieces with care, handing Minho the car piece while he takes the thimble for himself. Within seconds, the money is sorted. Within a few more, they each have a stack of it.

Minho almost feels bad, because it's obvious Hyunjin actually takes Monopoly seriously, and if the past few weeks have been any indication, Minho and Jisung certainly don't.

Then the game starts, and Hyunjin's staggering accumulation of property and money does too, and he stops feeling bad.

It's a relatively quiet game, nothing like his and Jisung's. He misses Jisung's stupidly loud mouth, and he has to stop himself from making snarky, vaguely sexual comments at Hyunjin, because Hyunjin isn't Jisung. Hyunjin wouldn't get it. Minho isn't even sure _he_ gets it, in all honesty.

There's footsteps down the hallway after maybe ten minutes of playing, and Minho doesn't pay any attention to it at first. With eight people living together, there's always footsteps. Of course, he's been here long enough to tell the sound of each member's feet apart, so he knows it's Changbin's. Okay. Not anything to worry about. Maybe Changbin will want to join them. Hell, maybe he'll want to take over for Minho, and he can finally get out of here and go back to texting Jisung.

Then the member appears in the doorway.

"You're playing Monopoly without me?"

Maybe Minho doesn't know their feet as well as he thought— it's Jisung.

Minho rolls his playing piece over in his palm. "Yeah."

"Rude."

Jisung almost sounds hurt.

"You can join, Jisung, we barely started. We can start over." Hyunjin doesn't even wait for Minho's approval before he's already replacing the cards in their piles, and taking his and Minho's money, replacing it with the starting amount.

Jisung sits down next to Minho, nudging his thigh against him. Doesn't even send him a glance, but he doesn't need to for Minho to want him.

Minho goes first this time. His hands are covered in sweat and it's near impossible to roll the dice. The second it's over, he's shoving the dice into Jisung's hands, relishing in the warmth of them for the split second he makes contact.

( _God_ , he wants Jisung's hands to be around something else)

Jisung grabs the plaid blanket hanging off the side of the couch, pulling it around himself. "God, it's fucking cold." He shoots a look at Minho, which he can't decipher.

"I'm cold too."

Minho has barely finished the sentence before Jisung is throwing half of the blanket at him and scooting closer.

"Damn, it is kind of cold—"

"Shut _up_ , Hyunjin. It's your turn."

Hyunjin tsks and rolls the dice.

Meanwhile, Jisung throws one of his legs over Minho's lap, the movement only visible as a slight ruffle in the blankets, unseen to Hyunjin. Minho lets out a soft groan. "C'mere," He whispers, pulling Jisung into his lap.

Hyunjin finishes his turn and looks up, furrowing his brow. "H—"

"What? Do you want to cuddle too?" Minho snaps at him, hugging Jisung from behind, his face pressed into his back.

Hyunjin pushes his hair back from his forehead. There's a response forming on the tip of his tongue, but then he thinks better of it and tosses the dice at them instead. "Just fucking go."

Jisung rolls, shifting his ass on Minho as he does so, and the older groans. He has a hard-on forming, and he's almost positive that Jisung knows it.

A few minutes later, Minho lands on a piece of Hyunjin's property. After the rent price has been announced, Minho forks it over to Jisung, who in turn passes it to Hyunjin. Hyunjin eyes both of them.

"Jisung your delivery boy now?"

"Yeah."

Hyunjin rolls his eyes and moves to take his turn. "Shit," He whispers as his phone goes off in his pocket, a low vibration. He slides it out of his pocket to read the name, and curses again. "Shit, be right back."

Hyunjin steps into the hallway.

He's barely disappeared around the corner before Jisung has turned around to face Minho, "Hi baby," He mumbles, pressing his forehead against Minho's.

Minho pushes him away. "Stop it, what if someone walks in?"

"That didn't stop you from having me on your lap."

"This is platonic though."

" _I'm sitting on your dick_."

"Mm." Minho buries his face in Jisung's neck. It's warm, Jisung's skin hot with embarrassment, embarrassed at what Minho is doing to him. The skin is soft though, smooth as silk, and Minho almost wants to drown in it.

They can hear Hyunjin talking in the hallway, his voice muffled slightly.

"Can we just quit the game?"

"And do what?" Minho raises an eyebrow. When Jisung doesn't answer, he grabs his chin, forcing eye contact.

"What we agreed on last time," Jisung finally answers.

"What's that?" He coos.

Jisung's mouth parts just as the sound from the hallway dies down. He shuts it quickly and jerks backwards from Minho, but he still keeps his legs strewn over his lap, nudging his knee against Minho's crotch.

Hyunjin returns.

"Who were you talking to?" Jisung asks, because judging by the way Minho is biting back a moan, he's not going to ask.

"No one." Hyunjin rips the dice out of Jisung's hand.

While Hyunjin is taking his turn, Minho leans forward to whisper in Jisung's ear. "You didn't answer the question."

Jisung's face flushes again, and he thanks God that Hyunjin doesn't look up. His face is in flames, and it's certainly a sight. His hand rustles under the blankets, finding Minho's thigh. His fingers press into the surface, and he traces letters against the denim covering the skin, hoping Minho can decode the gesture.

_"F U C K M E."_

There's an audible intake of breath from Minho, and his hand slips under the blanket as well, grabbing Jisung's thigh in return.

_"A F T E R."_

Minho doesn't pull his hand away when he's done, leaving it drifting closer to Jisung's crotch.

Jisung shakes him off, and takes his turn. Of course, because he has the worst luck in the world, he lands on one of Hyunjin's properties.

"That'll be $400."

"You're fucking kidding me."

"Nope." Hyunjin shakes his head. "It has two hotels, so, $400. Give it up."

Jisung practically _throws_ the money at him. As Hyunjin sorts it and adds it to his own, his hand drifts back down to Minho's thigh.

_"I H A T E I T H E R E."_

—

Surprisingly Hyunjin is the first to go bankrupt.

Minho wants to call bullshit on it, because there's no way Hyunjin lost, when he's better at playing then both Minho and Jisung combined. But at the same time, he doesn't feel like suffering through any more of this game, so he keeps his mouth shut when Hyunjin declares bankruptcy.

"What does that mean?" Jisung sounds bored. He drops his head onto Minho's shoulder. "Anyway, when's it my turn?"

Minho shoves him off. They'll have time for that later. "You don't get a next turn. We won."  
  
"Actually not really, you two are supposed to keep going. It's not over yet—" Hyunjin tries to explain, just to get interrupted by Jisung:

"So we can play without you now?"

Jisung sounds _way_ more excited than he means to, and Minho kicks his leg, because at the rate they're going, the entire group is going to find out they're fucking before they even do it.

"Yeah."

"Okay, great, cool, let's go Minho, we can play in my room." Jisung grabs the board off the table, shaking it by accident, and the pieces fly off the sides, landing on the ground, along with the cards.

Minho and Hyunjin groan in unison. Hyunjin, because of the absolute lack of respect for the game. Minho, because it's just kicked in that _this_ , is who he's in love with.

Not that he'd trade Jisung for anyone else.

"You know you guys can keep playing here, right? Or is the loser not allowed to watch?"

"Nope. No watching." Jisung's voice is firm, and Minho lets out a small laugh, only stopping when Jisung elbows him. Hard. He rolls his eyes and picks up the rest of the game, trailing behind Jisung as they head to his room.

It hasn't changed much since the last time they were here. Jisung even still has the same sheets on his bed, and Minho wrinkles his nose. "Dude, when's the last time you changed your sheets?"

"Dunno. Maybe a month ago." Jisung shuts the door behind them.

"You're gross."

"It's not like I make a habit of having sex on them— they're not _that_ gross."

Minho rolls his eyes and changes the subject. "Where'd Innie go?"

"Don't know. Think he went somewhere with Chan,"

"Well is he coming back anytime soon?"

"Maybe."

"Jisung!"

"I think they said by dinnertime. So we should have at least an hour."

"Okay..." Minho plops down on Jisung's bed, and all he has to do is look at Jisung, before he's heading over to join him, and in a few seconds Jisung's head is resting on his shoulder again.

Minho pats his head, suddenly unsure of how to proceed.

"I missed you," Jisung mumbles, turning to lick up the side of Minho's neck. It's possibly an attempt at leaving hickeys, but Jisung doesn't quite know how to do that. It feels nice anyway, so Minho doesn't stop him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jisung repeats back into his skin, and the word vibrates, and it feels so _fucking_ good.

"You're being really dominant for someone who's about to get fucked into the mattress." Minho comments.

Jisung sticks his tongue out playfully in response, shrieking when Minho takes the opportunity to kiss him.

"Ew!"

"Shut up." Minho reconnects their lips harshly. "Don't talk," He mumbles against him before licking at his bottom lip, almost biting it. Jisung's mouth parts, probably to let out some sort of a moan, but Minho swallows it down. Swallows _him_ down.

His lips are wet with saliva when they part, both his and Jisung's. It drips down his chin and Jisung can't take his eyes off of it.

"God, you look hot like that."

"You just said kissing was gross, now you think spit is hot. _Boy_ , have I got some news for you about what happens during kissing."

Jisung kisses him again to shut him up.

Minho giggles when he pulls away. "Did you mean it when you said that I could be your boyfriend earlier?" It's not what he means to say, but the words come tumbling out of Minho's mouth too fast for him to stop them, and they lay out in the open, hanging in the space between their lips. Floating, on parachutes, and he hopes to God that Jisung doesn't send them crashing down.

Jisung's eyebrows shoot up. "Did you— Did you want to—?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Not like you have any competition," Jisung says, and maybe it's the wrong thing to say by the way Minho blinks at him. "Sorry—"

Minho swallows back the lump in his throat.

"Didn't you say that you didn't like labels like that?" Jisung vaguely recalls.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Did you— Did you change your mind or something?"

"I guess."

The title of boyfriend never really seemed that interesting. But the title of _Jisung's_ _boyfriend?_ That's an entirely different story.

"We can be. Just like. Um. On the down-low?" Now Jisung's the one talking too fast. Not that he knows what he's talking about, but talking fast makes him feel like he does. "We can't like— We can't in public. You know that, right?"

"I know," Minho mumbles. He presses his forehead to Jisung's. "But like— It's nice to be together— Even if like— We can't talk about it."

"We can talk about it with each other," Jisung offers. "I think that's what like— what really matters."

Minho grins and kisses him.

Jisung tugs at his collar during it, haphazardly trying to pull it off. Then he realizes he's going about it the wrong way and reaches for the end of his shirt instead, lifting it up over Minho's stomach.

" _Fuck_ , your hands are cold." Minho breaks away to interrupt.

"Sorry." He yanks Minho's shirt over his head. "You're hot."

"Yeah, I know. You keep saying that."

"Because it's true," Jisung mumbles.

"Shut up."

Jisung giggles. "Oh my God, I've been waiting for this all day, you don't understand."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jisung looks like he's about to say something else and then he closes his mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

"It's embarrassing."

"I doubt it."

"I fingered myself this morning," Jisung blurts out. "Like, while thinking about you... like... I was wishing it was you."

A low whine escapes Minho's mouth, one he isn't even aware of until it's too late. "Holy _shit_ —"

Jisung is already hiding his face in the crook of Minho's neck, refusing to look at him. He's shaking, and even when Minho tries to pull away, he doesn't show his face. Minho strokes his hair, the only part of Jisung he can reach.

"Holy shit, that's so hot, Sung."

Jisung doesn't answer.

"It's not embarrassing, baby." The word drops off his tongue by accident, but by the way Jisung squirms, Minho knows he's going to definitely start using it on purpose. "You make yourself all ready for me?"

"Oh my _God_ , Minho, stop talking like that."

Minho snorts. "How am I supposed to talk then?"

"Like how you _always_ talk."

"Maybe we just shouldn't talk at all. Also, your shirt needs to come off too."

Jisung tugs it off. Just to end up throwing his hands over his chest a minute later, and Minho grabs his wrists. "Come on."

"No."

"I've seen your dick, you've got to fucking kidding me."

"I hate this," Jisung groans, letting his arms drop down to his sides. Before Minho can look at him for too long, he reaches over and tugs down the older boy's jeans.

"Y'know, that's kinda gay."

"Oh my God, will you shut _up_ , Minho."

"Just saying." Minho falls backwards on the bed, laying on his back, and tugs Jisung on top of him. "How do you want to do this?"

"However you want."

"What I _want_ to do is rail you all night."

"Minho!"

Minho snorts and kisses him for the nth time.

"Are we supposed to like...use protection?" Jisung asks when they finally pull away again. He winces when Minho stares back at him blankly.

"I mean...you can't get pregnant...we can use it though, if you want— Even though we're both virgins, so like we should be safe."

"Isn't it supposed to make it less uh..." Jisung hides his face again. "Messy?"

"Oh." Minho doesn't know how Jisung knows that, but it faintly clicks within him, and he knows there's at least some truth in that. "Yeah, okay. We can—"

"Unless you don't mind—" Jisung interjects quickly, and they stare at each other.

"What?"

"I'm— I'm okay with not using it— I kind of uh— don't want to use it?"

"You want it to be messy?"

"Ah— When you put it that way—"

"We can be messy." Minho grins at him. Showers and washing machines exist for a reason. Besides, a condom would be just one more barrier between him and Jisung, and he isn't too fond of those.

Jisung swallows. "Okay."

The hesitation in his voice makes Minho worry. He sits up a bit.

"You sure? You still want to—"

"Yeah. I'm just— just nervous."

"Okay. Do you ah—" Minho winces, because somehow the next thing he's about to say, is the one thing he's embarrassed about. "Do you have lube?"

Jisung's face heats up. "Do you?"

"Do _you?"_

"Ah— yeah." He admits finally. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Yeah."

Jisung moves off of Minho and goes digging in his bedside drawers. There's the sound of papers rustling, and Minho glances over.

"Jisung is that a _Playboy magazine_ —"

" _No_ ," Jisung hisses, slamming the drawer shut as soon as Minho mentions it. He climbs back onto the bed with a small bottle in his fist, and a redness in his cheeks that suggests that Minho was correct. "Here."

Minho accepts the bottle and unzips his jeans. He reaches over and fumbles with the zipper on Jisung's jeans too, having noticeably more difficulty. He finally gets it open, and yanks it off, and then they're both staring at each other in their boxers.

"Shit," Minho says, at a loss for any other words. He grabs Jisung's hands and yanks him back on top. "Is this— Is this okay? Or do you want to move to another posi—"

"This is fine." Jisung swallows. He's straddling Minho's thighs now. A brief moment of confidence overtakes him and he demands, "Give me the bottle back."

Minho returns it, eyebrows raised.

Jisung pours a small amount in his hand, shakily, and then tugs Minho's boxers down. His hand moves over his dick, dripping the liquid.

" _Fuck_ , Sung." Minho watches carefully as Jisung finally grips Minho tight in his hands. "Fuck."

Jisung giggles, feeling Minho harden more under his touch. He hadn't even thought that was possible. He retracts his hand despite Minho's pleas for him not to, and passes the bottle back.

Minho tugs Jisung's boxers off and then drizzles the lube over his fingers. Jisung tries to hide himself but Minho tugs him closer and presses his fingers against his rim. Two sink in easily, and the sensation is new to Jisung. Not _extremely_ new, because he's already experienced his own fingers, but this is the first time he's experiencing Minho's, and they're cold, slicked in lube, but it feels so _good_.

A soft noise that might be a moan passes his lips.

Minho works his fingers. "You want another one?" His voice is calm, serious, not trying to be overly seductive anymore. Still, it's the hottest thing Jisung has ever heard.

"Yeah."

Minho adds another, and that's when it starts to burn.

"Fuck."

Minho stops.

"No, keep going."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Minho pushes his fingers in deeper, getting all the way to the second knuckle. He tries not to focus on how hot Jisung feels around them. If he starts thinking about that, he'll start imagining his dick in place of his fingers, and Minho is already riled up enough.

"Fuck." Jisung's words are more like breaths now, barely enunciated, bursts of air attempting to form syllables.

"You want more lube?"

"What the hell, sure."

Minho yanks his fingers out, only to bring them back a few seconds later, coated in even more. He can almost fit them all the way inside Jisung.

"You want another one, or are you good?"

"What, are you trying to shove your whole fist up my ass?"

"Well look, if you're into that—"

"Maybe not tonight—"

Maybe it was obvious, that this wasn't just going to be a one time thing (in fact, it's more of a three-time thing), especially now that they're dating in some regard, but the possibility of getting to do this again, being this close with Jisung, makes Minho freeze for a second, sure that he's dreaming.

He doesn't say any of that though, and instead grunts as he removes his fingers.

"You— You ready?" He looks up at Jisung.

"Yeah."

For a second, they just look at each, both waiting for the other to fucking do _something_. Minho's hand finally moves to his dick, lining it up with Jisung's hole.

His hand is shaking so hard, and he hopes to God that Jisung can't feel it.

Jisung slowly sinks down onto him. "Fuck." Suddenly Jisung is grabbing onto him, leaning over, nails digging into his shoulders. His face is flushed and contorted. "Fuck."

Minho grabs his waist to slow him down, letting him get used to the burn before he takes any more of him.

Jisung sinks down further. "Oh my God."

Minho reaches up to cup his face. "Hey, it's okay, baby, it's okay, you're okay." He wipes the tears out of Jisung's eyes.

Jisung is quiet for a few moments, his eyes sealed shut. Then they open and he's staring at Minho. " _Fuck_ , Min."

"You feel— You feel good?" Minho certainly does, it finally sinking in how tight Jisung is, and he thinks he might cry as well. His own hand pales horribly in comparison to this, never having imagined it could feel this good.

Jisung hesitates. "Yeah. Yeah— Fuck— I just—" He starts laughing, a contrast to the tear marks down his cheeks. "I can't believe we're doing this. Like, holy fuck."

Minho giggles too and brushes a piece of hair out of Jisung's eyes. "You look so good."

"Stop being so nice to me."

"What, do you want me to be _mean_?"

Jisung shakes his head, not to say no, but to let his hair fall back in his face, to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks. "Maybe," He whines, admittedly.

A smirk crosses Minho's face. He drops his hands, placing them on Jisung's hips. He lifts him up a little, before dropping him back down on his dick. "Slut."

Jisung would be laughing right now, if Minho hadn't just slammed against his prostate.

Minho laughs for him. "Okay, I can't do this... You _are_ a really pretty slut though."

Jisung finally manages to speak, "Okay, I take it back, please _don't_ be mean, it's really hot and stupidly funny at the same time, and I seriously think I'm going to come if you do that again—" The words come out squeaky, his voice on the edge of cracking.

"Isn't that the point, Sung?"

Jisung groans.

"Do you want to ride me? Since you're on top...Or... we can switch positions if you want..."

"I don't know," Jisung admits. He rocks back and forth, eliciting noises from both of them. "This is good."

"Mmkay. Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah. It's okay though, it's better than it was, I don't mind it—"

"You're so hot." Minho interrupts and tugs him down just so he can kiss him, and then they're chest to chest, Jisung's cock trapped between their stomachs. At this angle, Minho can fuck into him easier, and he does, and Jisung whines into the kiss.

"So good, baby, you're so good," Minho whispers, his voice dropping back into a more sensual tone.

"I know," Jisung mutters, and that sets them off laughing again.

"I'm breaking up with you," Minho complains, dragging his thumb across Jisung's lower lip.

Jisung shifts his weight down, letting Minho sink deeper. "Bet," He grunts. "Minho—"

"Mmhmm?"

"Think— Think I'm gonna come if you keep rubbing against me like that."

"Good."

Jisung sits up a little and Minho's hands drop off from his waist, wrapping around his cock instead. He doesn't need lubrication, Jisung's pre-come already forming a slick that makes it easy for his hands to pump up and down.

" _Shit_." It doesn't take much stimulation to send Jisung tipping over the edge, and he does in just under a minute, spilling all over Minho's hands and onto both of their stomachs. His thighs give out and send him toppling onto Minho, onto his own mess. Minho is ready to catch him. His arms wrap around Jisung, holding his head against his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay baby," Minho whispers. He fucks into him slower, but still constant enough to chase his own orgasm.

It follows easily enough. Maybe because Jisung out of breath is the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life.

Jisung lets out a low whine as Minho fills him, too oversensitive for the sensation, and Minho cups his face. Then it's too much for Minho as well, and his eyelids fall shut, whimpering. Jisung is still laying on him, arms wrapped around his torso, heavy breathing like there isn't enough oxygen in the world for either of them, much less both.

Maybe there isn't.

Minho should pull out, but he doesn't think he can move, and he doesn't want to leave Jisung. Doesn't think he can stand to. When he's been this close with Jisung, been _inside_ him, why would he ever want to leave?"

Jisung is still rasping curse words against him. "Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. That was...fuck, Min, _fuck_."

"Yeah, I know." Jisung isn't the only one with a raspy voice, it's a struggle for Minho to form the words. " _Fuck_ is right."

"I don't want to get up," Jisung groans.

"I know." Minho slips out of him, wincing when Jisung's fingernails dig into him. "Sorry. We can't stay like this forever though."

"But I want to."

Minho kisses the top of his head.

"Come on, Sung, we have to clean up."

"Don't want to," He whines, and Minho shoves him off.

"Come on, you're gross." He looks down at the white stains on both their stomachs. "We're both gross."

"That's not my fault."

"Yeah, it is," Minho chuckles. He sits up. "Come on. We should shower. And then I'll help you change your sheets."

"Bold of you to assume I don't want to sleep in them tonight."

"That's gross, Sung."

"But I bet they smell like you," Jisung whines, and he's probably right. Minho almost wants to lie back down with him, fall asleep in their own mess.

He doesn't though. "Get up or I'm breaking up with you."

"I hate you," Jisung mumbles, standing up shakily.

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I know."

—

After they've showered and Jisung's sheets are in a neat stack in the corner of his room waiting for laundry day, Jisung sits in Minho's lap playing with his hair.

"Your hair is soft."

"Mm." Minho barely responds, too focused on his phone.

"Can I pull it next time?"

Minho doesn't answer.

"Stop texting your mom and pay attention to me."

"God, you are so clingy after sex." Minho relents and shoves his phone in his pocket. "It's cute though."

"I miss when you were calling me hot."

"You're playing with my hair like a toddler, I feel like if I call you hot the police are going to bust down the door."

Jisung pulls at his hair.

"Fuck you," Minho mumbles, not letting on how much he likes it.

"You just did."

"And I'll do it again."

Jisung snorts and rests his head on Minho's shoulder. "What are we going to do if Hyunjin asks who won the game?"

"I won."

"You did not!"

"Did too." Minho smirks.

Jisung grabs his chin. "First one to pull away loses." Minho doesn't even have time to agree to the bet before their lips are meeting, hot and wet. Jisung's arms slide around his neck, holding him.

It doesn't take long for them to start running out of breath, and they can hear it in the way their noises because more desperate and panicked.

Minho finally shoves him away, gasping for air. "Fine, you won."

"Damn right I did. I have you, and you're a pretty nice prize."

"Stop being so fucking cheesy, I swear to _God_ I will break up with you."

"No you won't. Who else is going to play Monopoly with you?"

"Hyunjin."

"You cheat on me with Hyunjin, I will drop your cats off at the nearest animal shelter."

"Okay! I take it back! I'm _sorry_ —"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3  
> kudos and comments r super appreciated, because i spent ✨forever✨ on this part.
> 
> not gonna write any more for this so don't ask lol. i think it's good ending here.  
> however i will absolutely be back to write more minsung later, and more skz fics in general aha. so like. there will still be minsung coming ?? just not ??? THIS minsung ??
> 
> anyway mwah i luv y'all this is my most popular fic which is lowkey scary but like ?? kinda rad i feel famous 🤩🤩  
> i talk too much lol sorry goodbye <3
> 
> [my curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/fvckingangelic)


End file.
